Explosive
by ZTheIncomplete
Summary: Maka was pretty sure everyone but she and Soul were in on this.


**Some parts of this are kind of..yeah..But just read it. It has a nice twist I think.**

Maka was pretty sure everyone but she and Soul were in on this. Otherwise, there was no way she'd be tied down, watching her partner be 'gun fucked' by Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki. Black*Star and Kid sat next to her, simply watching as Soul struggled to get away.

They were the last people Maka expected to trick her into watching her partner be raped. They were the last people she expected to rape her partner. It hadn't even _started_ as rape. It had started as being very consensual, especially on Soul's part. Like any normal man, the thought of having a foursome with three gorgeous women while being watched turned him on.

And that's how they got here. Soul was chained up with Tsubaki in her chain scythe mode as Liz fucked him with Gun!Patti. The scythe wasn't even against any of that. It was the knowledge that whenever Liz decided, she was going to pull the trigger and fire Patti. Yes, she was going to fire an infinitely loaded gun in his _ass._

When he learned this was about the time Black*Star and Kid decided to tie Maka up so she couldn't stop them. They even gagged her before calmly sitting in the two chairs next to hers. As Maka watched Soul struggle against his bonds, she realized there was something very wrong with this situation.

Why would they want to rape and kill Soul in front of her? This had to be some sick joke. It had to be. And she was the only one not in on it. Maybe Soul wasn't but how could he be hard when he was clearly so terrified? Maybe he was just a really good actor?

"Hey Liz," Black*Star called out, "Suck him off or something. Gimme something to look at other than his dick bouncing around."

The elder demon gun grinned and did as she was told, like the good weapon she was. Soul groaned despite his tears. Liz was good. Liz was _real_ good and despite his growing panic, he knew he was about to come. Liz seemed to realize it to so she sucked harder, chuckling at Soul's cries of panicked pleasure.

"Are you ready Soul? I'm going to pull the trigger on three, okay?" She leaned up, her free hand taking up where her mouth left off.

"Please Liz," Soul moaned when she squeezed him, "D-don't do this."

"1..."

"Please, I'll do any-"

"2..."

"LIZ PLEASE!"

"3."

What happened next could only be described as explosive. Maka watched as her partner screamed in pure ecstasy. His entire body tried to curl up on itself as he orgasmed. And orgasmed he did. The spurts of jizz didn't seem to stop or slow for several minutes and it took even longer for Soul to stop spazzing and moaning.

When he finally did stop, he was released from Tsubaki's chains and the boys untied Maka. The scythe meister immediately ran to her weapon's side to make sure he was okay. When he assured her that he was indeed okay, she turned to the others.

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS?"

"Okay, wait Maka, before you trip out, let me explain." Liz sank back onto the bed, snorting as Soul flinched away from her. "Look, we couldn't tell you we weren't _actually_ going to hurt him. We slipped him a drug earlier that made the body react to panic pleasurably. If you knew we weren't going to hurt him, your wavelength would have tipped him off." She patted Soul's leg gently. "I suggest not making him come for a few days. He probably doesn't have any left." The gun hopped off Soul's bed, "Let's go, he's probably going to sleep for a year."

The only reply for said scythe was a grunt before he passed out.

"So, what now?"

**AN: WTF WAS THIS? I DO NOT KNOW. I wonder if there really is a drug like that… If there is, I'm sure Liz and Patti would have it. I seriously don't know what came over me to write this. It's not even good. It's like…wtf. That's the only way I can explain it. **

**There are at least **_**two**_** more wtf!Lemon stories centered around Soul coming from me. One is incest and the other is gender bent rape. YAY! Poor Soul, I like to abuse him. I also can't make myself write anything not smutty. Which is sad. Sex is just..fun to mess with. It's such a primal urge, it lends itself to be good for psychological stuff, which I enjoy.**

**Anyways, go vote in my poll.**

**And review.**

**I'm so demanding…**


End file.
